Jaune VS Yang
by Challos
Summary: Small oneshot where neither Jaune nor Yang can use their Semblance in a fight.


**A/N: I'm doing this of the request on a user on Reddit, specifically /u/Harryisgreat1. I said that a fight with no Semblances would be boring, and I'm going to try and prove myself wrong.**

**Feel free to rate, review, and follow if you haven't yet.**

_Jaune's POV_

"PLAY BA- I MEAN FIGHT," Ms. Goodwitch announced loudly, slamming her whip down as if it was a race. Yang ran at me from across the arena, pulling her right arm back and throwing it at me with the speed of a meteor. I managed to barely block it with my shield and counterattack, barely hitting her and scratching her side for 10% of her Aura, bringing her down to 90%. _Yes! Thanks Pyrrha, it looks like it paid off! _A fiery fist screamed over my shield and hit me square in the face, firing the shotgun inside it. _That hurt, not just on a physical level. _That hit along with the shot had brought my Aura down to 70%, as well as sending me a few feet backwards from the force of the punch.

I collected my thoughts, still stunned from the attack and saw Yang coming in for another punch. I rolled to the side, under her attack and whacked her in the back of the knee with the flat of my blade and bringing her to the ground with me. I then stood up quickly, and slashed her across the back in an arc upwards, raking a whopping 20% chunk out of her Aura. _Good, now it's an even playing field now. _She swung a leg back clockwise, tripping me and falling flat on my butt.

We had switched roles, and she arched her back to throw a malevolent punch at my face, but I managed to block it again with my shield. I retaliated, kicking her in the stomach with my left foot and following it up with a shield slam to the face. _60% Aura, only 50% to go. _She backed up slightly, giving me breathing room and a chance to stand up without being knocked to the floor again. _I think I would be dead right now if I hadn't asked for no Semblances, I'm pretty sure my ass would be handed to me after that. _Then I noticed her bloody nose. It looked just ever so slightly crooked. _Ah. Shit. _She glared at me with her best evil eye, which was made even more threatening by the fact that her eyes were now an angry red color instead of calming lilac, and fired her gauntlets at me, rapid fire.

I managed to block almost all of the shots, but one of them hit me in the chest, bringing my Aura down to 60%. Her gauntlets clicked and I saw that she needed to reload. I took my chance. Just as I saw her throwing the clips into the air to reload, I thought about what Pyrrha did with her Shield. _It can't be THAT hard, right? _I collapsed my shield into its scabbard form, making it more dense and compact for more momentum, and threw it at her. Hard. It careened through the air at a startling velocity and slammed into her, square in the chest area, sending her backwards with no ammo. My family heirloom shield clacked onto the ground along with the shotgun shells as I sprinted toward her, holding my sword in both hands. Her eyes widened and I used a combat roll to pick up my scabbard as I ran past the bullets littering the floor.

I saw her bring up her gauntlets in an X defense, and smacked her arms away with the scabbard still clenched tightly in my hand, knocking her to the ground. I fell to the ground after her and held Crocea Mors against her throat.

"Surrender, Yang." I said, panting out of breath. .

"I surredder," she stated simply. I winced. Her breathing was labored, blood was pouring from her nose, and she sounded like she had been trampled under a stampeding herd of coked-up alpacas.

"HOME RU- I MEAN VICTORY BY MR. ARC!" I helped Yang up off the ground.

"Dab, Bobit Boy," Yang exclaimed. "You got good! Pribate tibe with Pyrrha?"

"Y-yeah-"

"Was dhat before or after traididg?" Yang smiled devilishly and nudged me. This is where I would normally stutter and turn bright red. I decided a slightly different tactic.

"During," I retorted with a sly grin. Yang stopped in her tracks. I turned and winked at Pyrrha, who was sitting just in earshot. It was her turn to blush.

**A/N: That's it. If you have any requests, send me a pm or put it in the review.**

**Thanks to Falcyon for editing.**


End file.
